Mentis the Avenger
by Techno Nerd
Summary: Mentis has forever had a supernatural gift, which she has used discreetly, or so she thought.When Loki, God of Mischief, is set on enslaving mankind, a group of remarkable people are called to stop him, and Mentis is caught within the storm. Set before and during The Avengers. Rated T for now and I hope you enjoy :) Will Update during the weekend!
1. Mentis

I sat, cross-legged, staring blankly at the worn-blue canvas that was my makeshift bed.

My mahogany brown hair shielded my pale face from the concerned glances of the social worker as she discussed what she thought was a quiet discussion with my stepfather, Alan.

"She hasn't been coping well since the death of her mother…we tried therapy and support groups…she's just unresponsive" she 'whispered' to him as he nodded in disappointed acceptance of the fact that I just couldn't be helped.

"Is there anything you could suggest?" he questioned her, his voice sounding hopeful.

"I normally would never suggest this but I think moving would be a good idea for her. Being close to where her mother…. well, it isn't helping her recovery" she explained as she glanced at me again.

He sighed as he gave a tired nod in thanks as he motioned for her to walk ahead, probably wanting her to leave so he could think in peace.

My pale blue eyes stared until their forms disappeared before I lifted a bony hand and pushed the locks of hair behind my ear. I sighed as an invisible weight forced itself on my chest, making me collapse on my bed, as I remained motionless.

This was not the first lady I've seen in my house and repeating the words the last one told him: Nothing was working; I had to move

I was just counting the days until he eventually listens to them and sends me off with packed bags.

Quietly, I heard the front door shut as Alan's footsteps echoed up the stairs and down the corridor.

I never really liked Alan: he just seemed to be the type that scrounged off others like a parasite, which is probably why he's trying to help me so I can be his next host.

Remaining mute, my eyes scanned over the few objects scattered in my dim-lit room; the only window was covered in a tick curtain, since the light hurt my eyes.

A small chest of drawers sat in the corner of the room with a vanity containing a handful amount of makeup and jewelry. Opposite the vanity was my small, single-sized bed with a faded quilt and pillows and a dark purple cover over the springy mattress.

There was only a meter gap between the end of the bed and the vanity; the same distance between the side of the bed and the thick, oak door, which was ajar and allowed a shallow breeze in the room.

My eyes soon landed on my beaten-up CD player; the headphones dangling off the end of the cupboard that sat next to bedpost closest to my head.

I lethargically grabbed the headphones and shoved them in my ears. I immediately pressed play and raised the volume until it rang in my ears.

It was the only way I found that I could release my stress and still retain my dignity.

If it weren't for my mother's strict teachings, I probably would've chosen something with worse side effects than the small risk of deafness I bear happily with my music.

Mostly, the music was just yelling but, even then, it was doing something that I couldn't.

I immediately caught sight of the book beside me and grabbed it from the floor. Opening it right at the beginning and began to read, taking in all the words as they instilled into my brain while the ringing of the music's voice vibrated throughout my head.

This is how I've spent the last few months; reading my entire collection of books, some I didn't even knew I had, with a mix of heavy metal bands jammed into my head.

Sometimes I would just relax and listen to Bullet for my Valentine but that was rare since nearly every day, a new social worker would be in my house and try to understand me.

They never would, obviously. So many have tried but I guess I'm just a special case.

In fact, it had the opposite effect: I could read all of them like an open book. I knew exactly what each of them was thinking, what they thought of me. I swear they operate with a hive mind: none of them differed from the others.

This gift, knowing what people are thinking…isn't coincidence.

Ever since I can remember, I had this ability. Apparently, my brain developed differently to other children because I was exposed to something while I was in my mother's womb. I was never good at science, and I never really cared of how I had it anyway.

Scanning over the page, I realized that I'd just read the same paragraph 3 times. I shook my head, trying to focus on reading but a stabbing pain in my head prevented me.

This was the side effect of the exposure: constant migraines.

I groaned, rolling over while pressing my forehead deep into my pillow while tearing out my headphones and throwing them to the floor.

Silence greeted me while I laid there, listening to my deep breathing before footsteps coming up the stairs distracted me.

I looked over my pillow to see Alan there with a sorrowful expression.

"Migraine?" He asked as I nodded weakly.

He quickly left before returning a few minutes later with a glass of water and Paracetamol.

I gratefully took them as I sat up before I placed the aspirin in my mouth then gulping down the water.

I felt like I just froze my brain as I sat still for a few seconds, dazed.

"Look, uh…" he tried as I focused my attention on him, looking him in the eyes.

The flaw with my gift is having to look the person in the eye to see their thoughts. When they said the eyes were the window to your soul, they weren't far off from their target.

In seconds, the thoughts of a plane headed to America floated with only me aboard around his head as I looked away.

"I see" I glared at my pillow, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Mentis" He tried, which angered me even more and he knew it.

My real name is Miranda Evrett but since my mother and Alan knew of my mental ability, they started calling me Mentis. I'm pretty sure it's Latin for mental, but I don't know any Latin so I can't be sure.

It still annoys me anyway.

"Go, Alan…I need to think" I ordered as he slowly but eventually left the room, probably knowing he wouldn't help by staying.

I stood up from my bed and marched over to the thick curtain, pushing them open as the blinding light burned my eyes. I hissed but didn't hesitate from opening the window as the ice-biting wind scratched my skin. I leaned over and stared down from the window, looking solemnly at the ground below.

It was there where my mother was killed, right outside our front door. According to the police, the shooter was drunk out of his mind. He shot her, took her purse and passed out on her car. Well, not before throwing up on it and god knows what else.

I crossed my arms, pressing them on the windowsill as I rested my head on my arm, gazing out at the neighborhood.

England has always been my home and a place of safety for me. Now my mother's death has shattered my naivety and is forcing me to move to a different continent, let alone country.

Yet, even after all this, I couldn't cry. My tears have all but dried up or it might be due to one of the many mental barriers I've protected myself with.

I'm probably capable of other stuff, no just mind reading and mental protection, but I doubt I'll ever know them all.

Who knows though, America might be the key to knowledge. A key I'm hesitant on receiving.

"Miranda, what are you doing?" A shocked voice sounded behind me as I turned to see Elizabeth peering around the corner of the doorway.

Did I mention I have a sister? No? Well there's a reason for that too…


	2. Darling' sister

I absolutely despise my sister.

Her dark red haired ringlets bounced around her face as her dazzling smile put me into a foul mood in almost an instant.

"I heard you're going to America. You must be excited" she grinned, bouncing onto my bed as she continued to smile at me.

"Oh, you have no idea" I gave her a fake smile, which seemed to appease her.

"Maybe dad will let me go with you," she suggested, looking excited about the idea.

"I doubt that" I told her, trying not to be harsh. After all, she is my sister, even though I hate her. Completely and utterly hate her, I mean.

My sister is, to put it lightly, the family favourite. Comparing my sister and I is like comparing the sun with a puddle: we just don't work well together and people will always prefer the sun to the puddle.

"Elizabeth, why are you here?" I sighed when asked her, just wanting her to leave so I could think in peace. I made sure not to make eye contact so I wasn't tackled by mindless thinking. I've never seen the girl have one interesting thought in my whole life; she was just insufferable.

"Lizzie" Alan called from the doorway, offering her a smile.

"Dad, can I go with Miranda to America?" she asked, eyes gleaming with innocence.

"Hmm…I don't know," he said as she gave him the most gagging pair of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"Well, maybe we'll take a holiday there, okay?" he grinned, making her jump for joy and wrap her arms around his neck as they gave each other a sweet embrace.

I turned away, almost tearing up at the fact that, even when I'm being sent to another country, Lizzie still gets all the attention and love I've always been deprived of. I guess I should expect that, since I'm grumpy 16 year old and she's a cute, bubbly 8 year old.

"You okay, Mentis?" I heard him ask behind me.

"Yeah, Alan, I'm fine" I said, not turning around.

"You don't have to call me-"

"I'm not calling you dad" I turned to him finally as Elizabeth looked at me confused.

"Why not? He is our dad," she told me as I tried not to glare at her.

"Yours, not mine" I told her, turning back to Alan. I looked into his eyes to see thoughts of sadness fill his mind.

Technically, Elizabeth is my half sister. My father, James, died when I was 5 and mom soon remarried with Alan, and together they had Elizabeth, making me an outcast even in my own family. For example, Alan, mom and Elizabeth both use Alan's surname, Taylor, while I refused to give up the surname Evrett, my father's. Mom was the only one who made it barely bearable.

"Do you mind going? I need to pack" I motioned for them to leave.

"Don't forget to say bye to your friends" Elizabeth told me as they both left my room.

"What friends?" I mumbled before bending over to grab my bag under my bed.

It was hard to make friends: knowing what people were thinking, what they really thought of me: it made it hard for me to trust anyone.

I usually sat by myself, daydreaming the time away. As a joke, I'm taking Psychology as a GCSE, figuring I might as well take a qualification in it and 'enhance' my abilities, which made making friends even worse since I made sure my posture and expressions told everyone to leave me alone. It doesn't mean I like being alone, it just better this way. Everyone's boring, repetitive secrets are safe from me.

I dropped the bag on top of my bed as I suddenly had a thought. I left my room, heading into the office opposite my room as I started up the computer.

'I wonder…' I thought as I brought up Internet Explorer and then Google on the computer.

When the search bar appeared, I curiously typed in 'mental abilities', just wondering what else I could possibly do. Surprisingly, I've never done this before: mom rarely allowed me to search about my ability, saying it was rare for me to mind read and it was even more rare to have any other abilities. She said it was only superhero rubbish.

I didn't care though as I clicked on the first website that popped up. Ironically, it was called SuperpowerWiki.

I ignored the writing and instead looked down the list of possible powers.

'Let's see…telepathy, telekinesis…mind control' I thought to myself, suddenly becoming more and more anxious to see if I have any of these abilities. I was just slightly overwhelmed, especially since I had no idea where to begin.

'Well, I guess I should start at the basics' I decided as I clicked 'Telepathy' since I already had the ability.

I browsed through the page, noticing it was separated into offensive and defensive techniques.

'Hmm…let's try out Illusion Manipulation' I thought and I gave a sly grin, knowing exactly who to try this out on.

"Okay, how do I do it?" I said aloud, clicking on the link.

"…It doesn't tell me," I groaned, resting my head on the keyboard. I should've realized it wouldn't: things like this aren't real.

Feeling deflated, I decided to be happy with mind reading and leave it at that.

'Although…' I had another idea as I shut down the computer and left the office.

"Elizabeth?" I called as her bright face appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Miranda?" she asked curiously.

"Can you come up here for a minute?" I asked her as she bounced up the stairs and landed next to me.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me? I want to test something," I told her as I lead her into my room and sat her down on my bed.

"Okay…" she agreed cautiously as I sat down opposite her.

"Okay, this may sound strange, but I'm going to try and change your thoughts," I explained, instantly and visibly confusing her.

"My thoughts?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to try and make you think something and, when I ask you, I want you to tell me what you're thinking. Okay?" I explained the plan as she nodded slowly.

"Okay then" I said as I positioned myself so I was staring into her eyes.

Thoughts of the seaside floated around her head as I tried to morph the beach into…into….

'What should I change it to?' I thought, completely blank of ideas before I remembered the news I'd watched this morning.

With the idea in mind, I tried morphing the beach into a man at first before slowly adding red and gold armour onto his body.

"What are you thinking about, Elizabeth?" I asked her as the man still remained around her head, which was a good sign.

"I thinking about Iron Man" she replied. Dead silence followed as I stared in amazement and shock at her answer, never in a million years believing it would happen, that it actually worked.

I couldn't contain the grin as pure happiness filled my body to the point where I actually hugged Elizabeth in a fit of joy.

'Thank you Lizzie" I told her before releasing her and heading back into the office.

"There's got to be more information about this; there has to be. I don't care how long it takes, I'm learning everything I can," I told myself, sudden energy willing me to continue to study these abilities.

"Miranda" Alan yelled from downstairs, making me freeze. He only calls me Miranda when he's either angry or serious.

"Come down here" he added as I obediently followed his command and headed down our winding, black, metal staircase.

I followed his voice and entered our living room filled with Victorian furniture and a small chandelier hanging over the dark brown, circular rug, its crystals reflecting multi-colored dots all over the walls and furniture.

I stood a few feet away from Alan, who was lounging on the sofa.

"Yes?" I asked, anxious to what he wants.

"What did you want Lizzie for?" he asked, watching my facial expression.

"I was just asking her a few questions," I said, honestly.

"What did you ask?" he continued pressing me for information.

"What are you thinking?" I replied smoothly. I was technically being honest.

"Couldn't you just use your power?" he continued interrogating me.

"Is there something you want?" I finally snapped, crossing my arms. Patience is definitely not one of my strongest virtues.

"I don't want you using my daughter as a test subject," he stated firmly.

"Test subject?" I asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb with me: I heard you upstairs and I don't want you damaging her mind" he explained, raising his voice.

"It was just a simple test," I mumbled in a weak defense.

"Well I don't care: don't do it again" he nearly yelling at me but sighed in an attempt to stay calm.

"I think it's best if you left" he stated finally as we stared into each other's eyes.

I wordlessly turned away from him and walked back up the stairs. I got halfway up before I heard him behind me.

"You know I love you, don't you? I'm just doing what's best for Lizzie" he called as I turned to face him one more time.

"No, I never knew that" I stated before turning back and walked up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I did a sweep around my room, grabbing all my belongings and chucked them into a bag.

Zipping it up, I carried it on my shoulder before opening the door and leaving the room in moments. I walked past Lizzie's room silently, not wanting her to realize I was going.

I may absolutely and utterly despise her but I just can't stand the thought of seeing her unhappy, which is strange to put it lightly.

I met Alan by the door as he handed me a purse and a plane ticket.

"I have a train ticket for America and a purse. I've already sorted out the money and it's all in dollars. It should last you a good couple of weeks before you need to get a job" he explained as I looked up, slightly hurt.

"You've been planning for this, haven't you?" I mumbled the question.

He just looked away and opened the door.

"C'mon: I'll drive you to the airport" he whispered before turning to the stairs.

"Lizzie, I'm just taking Miranda somewhere, okay?" he yelled up the staircase.

"Can I come?" she yelled back down.

"No just stay there; I'll be back soon" he yelled back as the sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs.

She jumped off the last step and jogged towards us before pulling me into a hug.

"I'll see you later, sis" she released me before hugging Alan.

It took everything in me not to say 'No you won't'

"I'll see you later, dad" she released him before bouncing off into the other room.

Alan and I silently left the house and entered his car, beginning the hour-long car journey to the airport in an awkward silence.

The sun was slowly beginning to set as we reached the airport. I unloaded my bag out of the boot of his car as we looked at each other for the last, and probably final time.

"I hate doing this to you, but…that power of yours will bring nothing but trouble and I don't want anything bad to happen to Lizzie" he tried in a vain attempt to defend his actions.

"So nice to see the love and attention you give to at least one of us" I glared as I pushed past him, not wanting to hear his excuses anymore.

The sad part was knowing he wouldn't even try to stop me, to try and honestly apologize. Sure, I wouldn't forgive him but I'd at least appreciate the effort, but apparently I'm not worth it.

I pushed the doors of the airport open, as I soon got lost in the bustling crowd of Heathrow airport.


	3. The Beginning of a Nightmare

I settled in quietly, staring out into the black mass that was nighttime. A small plate of uneaten food sat on the tray in front of me; I couldn't tell you what it was but I'm certain whatever it is, it's past its expiration date.

Due to the state of food quality on the plane, I sat there, starving and trying to put my mind off the fact that my own family has just kicked me out of the house and my home country and sent me to an unknown place, alone and probably forgotten by all except, with unusual hope, by my sister.

I tiredly closed my eyes and curled into my seat. I've never felt so alone.

Deciding to occupy myself, I looked at the people around me to see what they were thinking.

Let me just say that I only invade people's privacy like this if I'm at the highest level of boredom, which I'd already past two hours ago on the low-class plane.

Random person (RP) No.1 was thinking about money. Greed is not something I'm particularly familiar with since I've only had bare minimum with few luxuries my entire life.

RP No.2 was thinking of a woman, a bed and mayonnaise. I immediately looked away, not wanting to see the rest of that thought and trying not to think up the gross imagery my mind can conjure up. It made looking at the food even more unappealing and made me even more nauseous.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes.

RP No.3 was thinking about cats, okay then. Never really liked the things ever since one of the buggers nearly bit my finger off. Granted, it was probably playing, I've been paranoid around cats ever since. Anyway, RP No.4 is thinking-

My eyes widened as sudden fear and horror filled my body; shaking me to my very core.

He sat there unaware of the world around him as he texted on his phone, his dark black hair framing his face as his eyes never left the screen.

It was what he was texting that shook me with fear: he was going to blow up the plane.

I tried to sit there calmly for a few moments so he wouldn't notice my staring before standing up and heading to the restroom, trying to keep a confident stride.

Once I reached the door, I turned and tried to grab the airhostess's attention by waving her over, pretending to face a problem with carrying something so the man didn't get concerned.

She looked at me worriedly as she walked over to me while I tried to focus on my 'problem' and not the man that glanced up at the hostess and then me.

"Yes?" she asked me as I tried to lower my voice.

"That man texting over there? He's planning to blow up the plane" I tried to not hyperventilate and keep calm as her face turned serious.

"Are you being honest?" she asked for confirmation as I nodded, not trusting my voice.

She began to walk down the aisle, trying to reach the phone at the other side of the section. I could tell she was trying not to get attention to herself.

Whether it was bad luck or fate, I made eye contact with the man and my eyes must have betrayed me since his hardened at the sight of me.

Suddenly, the second the woman past, the man jumped out of his seat and held up a detonator, unfortunately so small it could be so easily hidden.

"Listen up!" he yelled, immediately grabbing everyone's attention, most seemed dazed since it was late at night and they were probably drifting to sleep.

"No one move or I'll blow us up sky high!" he screamed, and if it were any other situation, I would have rolled my eyes at the pun. Everyone immediately froze, uncertain and panicked by the situation. I doubt anyone will be sleeping tonight. Well, by choice, anyway.

"Sir" the airhostess tried to calm him down but she was shoved back, hitting her head on the plane seat and effectively knocking her out.

Plan A didn't work then.

Sudden panic made me try and crawl towards him and steal the detonator.

It would have worked if he hadn't turned around and caught my gaze.

"Don't move!" he screamed, staring down into my eyes as I tried not to smirk.

'Perfect I thought quickly as I began to alter his way of thinking. The emotion of pride and faith I slowly began to morph in doubt and uncertainty as I filled his thoughts with sadness and regret. I slowly began to feel proud of my ability and easy control over him.

His body began to shake at the sudden change of emotion whereas mine began to form a more confident stance.

"I…" he chocked as he slowly began to crumple onto the floor but I made sure he never lost eye contact with me.

I began creating the thoughts of leaving the detonator on the floor and lay silently next to it.

He seemed to hesitate but eventually copied my thoughts as I began to make his mind focus on them.

Immediately when he let go of it, I took it away as he laid there, crying in fear and misery.

"It's ok now; you're safe" I grinned as everyone began to cheer.

"We would've died without you!"

"Thank you, Miranda!"

"We so happy to have you here, Miranda!"

I smiled before realization turned my smile into a frown.

How do they know my name?

Sudden shaking torn me from my mind as I frantically looked around me: we'd landed.

I looked to see a half-eaten plate of rotten food and an open news tab detailing the memorial of 9/11 on my second-hand phone.

'It was a dream' I thought depressingly as I sorely began to move my limbs, which had fallen asleep in a cramped position.

I unbuckled my body as I climbed out of my seat, stretching and yawning. I rubbed my eyes as I began to follow the rest of the nameless passengers off the plane.

I dragged my legs through the crowded queue, waiting for my bag to appear on the conveyor belt.

Spotting it, I headed towards the bag and grabbed it. Somewhere during this, I managed to walk into someone else reaching for their bag behind me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I quickly apologized as I turned to see their face.

"It's okay. It takes a lot more to make me angry" he smiled as I returned it with a small one before giving a small gasp.

"Oh, I'm being rude, sorry" I apologized again, moving out of the way so he could pull his bag towards him.

"It's okay" he nodded before holding out his hand.

"I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner" he introduced himself as I shook his hand.

"Miranda Evrett" I introduced, looking him in the eye. I could feel his nervousness and stress being in this crowd of people. I could also feel his desperate want to just collect parts for something and leave the city.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you" he waved before walking off towards one of the exits.

'Looks like I've made a friend on my first day' I joked internally as I began to walk off in a vain direction.

I had to stop myself from being shoved in the direction of the crowd as I shoved my way to the doors.

'God, I hate this place already' I huffed, getting my energy back as I walked down the steps, exploring the area around me.

It was everything that I'd imagined: crowded, unmoving traffic, and towering buildings, making me feel so small.

"I'm not cut out for this," I mumbled as I managed to find a path through the crowds and eventually end up at a random coffee shop.

What few seats were available were soon taken up as I was forced to leave and enter the crowd again. It took at least two hours out of my day since every time I found a coffee shop or restaurant it was completely full. I don't know how I'm supposed to survive with this for more than 1 day.

I started heading in the direction where there was less people and I eventually found another coffee shop. I just wanted some sort of caffeine to wake me up; the stress of the city had taken its toll on me.

I pushed open the doors to see only the staff and a few people occupying the tables, one I immediately recognized.

"Bruce" I said happily as he looked up from his book and smiled. I took it as an invitation and headed towards him.

"Stalking me?" he joked quietly as I sat down opposite him.

"More like this is one of the few empty shops in this city," I told him as he nodded in agreement.

"Don't like crowds?" he asked as I shook my head.

"You?" I asked. He smirked as he continued to read.

"Let's just say I'm very bad under stress" he replied.

We sat quietly after our brief conversation as I ordered a drink from the timid waitress, shyly glancing at Bruce. He continued to read his book, oblivious to the attention of the waitress, before she eventually left us.

I chuckled lightly as he immediately looked up at my sudden joy.

"What?" he asked quizzically with a small smile.

"Nothing" I shook my head as he gazed in suspicion before returning to his book. I tried to get a glimpse of his lovely blue eyes but he must've noticed since he looked up at me with caution.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my antics.

"Nothing" I lied quickly before using the attention to look into his eyes. Unfortunately, his thoughts were now focused on me and what I was doing.

He watched me for a few moments before he continued his reading.

The silence was comforting but the boredom of waiting for a drink took over me as I tried to strike up a conversation with my first friend, Bruce.

"What're you reading?" I asked curiously for his hand was blocking the title.

"A book on Nuclear Physics" he stated simply, unknowingly trying to cut the conversation, it was probably how he handled all attempts at conversations, but I tried to carry on.

"Interesting?" I asked offhand due to the fact that I was running out of good questions. He must've realized because he was trying to hide a small smirk behind his hand.

"Probably not to you" he gave a small chuckle; I couldn't help notice his nervousness during our short conversation. Even if I couldn't look him in the eye, his body language told me everything.

I tried to look into his eyes again, this time being more cautious, but even then he still noticed me and stared up at me with a serious expression.

"Something's wrong" he stated, staring me down as I squirmed under his gaze; his eyes watching my movements like a hawk.

I felt like a rabbit staring down a pair of fox eyes: frozen and anxious. I shrunk back into my chair meekly as I looked into his eyes.

They reflected his confusion at my actions and his nervousness at the thought of what was wrong, each becoming progressively worse until secret spy for the government ended up at the top of my list.

"You won't believe me" I surrendered, looking away at the waitress who still hadn't gotten my drink, even though I only asked for a 7UP.

"Try me" he replied, shutting his book before turning away from me and putting it in his messenger bag. He turned back to face me, crossing his arms in expectation as he lent back on the chair.

His eyes bore in mine and I felt it was him staring at my thoughts and not the other way around.

For some unknown reason, I trusted Bruce. He's had no thoughts of violence or sadistic acts so far since meeting him. In fact, he seems the opposite of someone who wants to do harm.

I smirked at him, already guessing his reaction since it would most likely be the same as everyone whom I've shared my secret with.

"I can read minds. I needed to look you in the eyes to see what you were thinking" I stated blankly as he nodded in what I knew was fake understanding-

"You could just ask. You know, it would be easier and respect peoples' privacy. Polite thing to do anyway" he shrugged nonchalant as he clasped his hands behind his head.

…Wait, what?

I stared in dazed shock as the waitress finally graced us with her presence while carrying a small glass of 7UP.

"Thank you" I mumbled, not tearing my eyes away from Bruce's form.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him carefully, as if expecting a reaction from him. By the nervous tugging of her uniform, it wasn't a pleasant reaction.

"No thanks" he nodded at her before she quickly scrambled off, making her way to the other customers in the near-silent café.

'Something tells me she was purposefully delaying our table service' I thought offhand, still focused on Bruce, as the shock seemed to dissolve into a kind of bliss.

"7UP in a coffee shop?" he asked, eyeing the drink I was holding while I placed it on the table.

"I don't like hot drinks" I shrugged casually as I felt eyes on my back.

The customers staring at us gave us a weird look, eyeing up Bruce in particular. Theses peoples' reactions were making me uncomfortable but I've had my share of looks too so I'm not quick to judge.

"So…you don't care?" I asked Bruce, bringing my attention back to the faintly tanned man opposite me.

"Should I?" he retorted, smiling lightly.

"Well…yea" I chuckled, tucking my hair behind my left ear.

"I mean…aren't you uncomfortable with someone reading your thoughts?" I asked, even more curious about him.

"I can always wear sunglasses" he joked as I smiled; giving a genuine laugh, something I hadn't had in a while.

"Happy?" he asked as I began to quiet down, the goofy smile never leaving my face.

"You have no idea," I told him honestly.

He gave a breathless laugh before taking a water bottle from his bag and gulping it down.

"I think it's time I should leave," he told me, packing his water bottle before standing up.

"Will you be staying in the city long?" I asked, hopeful that I'd at least know one face in the nameless city.

"Not if I can help it" he smiled quickly at me before strapping his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Miranda' he nodded as he began to leave the shop.

Sudden panic hit me as I leapt from the seat, grabbing my bag and leaving payment for the untouched 7UP.

"Bruce!" I almost yelled as I pushed the door open to see him walking down the street before turning in the direction of the voice.

I suddenly lost my voice as he looked at me quizzically.

"I…" I began but couldn't finish. I was rare of me to ask help from strangers, especially someone I'd only just met but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I need your help" I chocked out as he turned to face me fully.

"Ok…" he said, crossing his arms cautiously.

"I…I don't know…" I shook my head. I had no idea how to explain it. He seemed to notice my panicked state as he walked closer.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" he asked, confused and slightly worried.

"Can we go back in the coffee shop so I can explain?" I pleaded as he sighed, pulling back his sleeves to check his watch.

"Okay" he said defeated as he walked past me and held the door open.

I smiled gratefully at him as I walked into the shop. We sat back in our previous places, except I now had his full attention.

I sighed, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Take your time," he said gently. Looking into his eyes, I saw his thoughts were filled with curiousity and nervousness. Suddenly, a strong amount of encouragement filled his mind as I smiled happily. He must've realized what I was doing.

"Well, if you haven't realized yet, I come from England where I was sent away by my stepfather, Alan, because he feared my sister, Elizabeth, would get hurt because of me" I began as his eyes began to squint together.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking into his eyes, only to be horrified at the imagery.

A younger boy sat crying at the side of the room while a tall man holding a bottle of whiskey began to punch and kick the boy into the wall.

Suddenly, a fair-haired woman pushed the man away from the boy as she ushered the boy into a small hiding spot behind a seat in the room. The man slowly got up and swiftly slammed the whiskey bottle on top of the woman's head, making her collapse onto the floor as the bottle broke in half.

The man began to use the broken bottle on the woman as he began to jab it into her side repeatedly, pools of red soaking the beige carpet as two bright blue eyes stared wide-eyed through the gap.

I forced myself to look away, heart racing, as I covered my mouth with my hand.

'Oh my god, it was like something out of a horror. So much blood…' I thought panicked as sickness settled in my stomach. The customers stared uneasily at me, not knowing what was happening.

I breathed heavily as I looked up at Bruce to see him staring down at the table with a hard, cold stare.

"The boy…he was you, wasn't he?" I managed to ask, beginning to calm down, as he remained silent.

"And the woman…that was your mother, wasn't it?" I continued, removing the hand from my mouth.

"And the man…" I whispered as Bruce looked up at me slowly, a green tint highlighted the edges of his glazed-over blue eyes.

"Was my father" he bit out, his eyes darkening.

His thoughts were suddenly filled with anger but also a hint of panic and distress.

Out of nowhere, a large, green man with bulging muscles and torn trousers came into his thoughts as his emotions grew.

The green man screamed in ager and rage, swinging madly.

"Bruce-" I began, reaching out but his tightened fist slammed onto the table, gaining a few people's attention; some of them hurriedly left the coffee shop the instant he slammed his fist down.

He breathed slowly but heavily as I could see he tried to weaken his emotions.

I felt an overwhelming urge to help him calm down, though I couldn't tell if it was for his sake or for mine. Something about the green man wouldn't settle in my stomach.

I grabbed his face with my hands as I forced his eyes to face mine. I tried visualizing his emotion of anger turning into happiness, his emotion of panic turning into contentment.

As I did, however, I felt the anger and panic come into me. I bore with it until I could tell he calmed down.

I dropped my hands, gripping my forearms, as I now had to calm down.

'Why am I so angry?' I thought confused as I looked up to see Bruce staring at me curiously.

"What did you do?" he asked, pressing his hand into his forehead and kneading it like he was trying to erase a painful headache.

"Just be thankful" I bit out as I immediately regretted it. I forced my emotions to calm down and replace it with curiousity.

After a few minutes, it eventually worked as I looked back up at him.

"Sorry" I apologized sincerely, hoping my eyes would convey my meaning.

"No, I'm sorry. I…I'm still getting used to this" he looked down, avoiding any eye contact as he probably wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't retain my question any longer.

"Who was the green man?" I asked as he looked at me seriously.

"Me" he stated simply.

"Whenever I get angry…I turn into him…I've been trying to handle it…but, I lose control sometimes" he explained as I listened intensely.

Any normal person at this point would fear him and run away screaming from him, which is probably the best thing to do right now.

Although, I'm anything but normal and so I remain the stupid girl who willingly enters the danger zone. Brilliant.

"Scared?" he asked as I looked to see he was thinking that I would act normally and run away. I felt sad for him that this was the reaction he came to expect.

"Of course" I told him honestly as he watched me like a hawk.

I knew he was waiting for me to run with my tail between my legs, so I decided to stick to the initial plan, which would most likely end up the worst decision I've made since stepping off the plane.

"Bruce, you are literally the only person I know on this entire continent. I only have so much money with no place to go. Yes, I'm scared, Bruce. For more reason than you think" I confessed fully to him.

In the end, I was no more than a child, orphaned on an unknown continent filled with unknown faces and a grim future.

"So you want to come with me," he stated, knowing what I was getting at.

"I can look after myself. I just need to know someone," I pleaded with him.

"You saw who I am and you want to go with me?" he asked, surprised and slightly worried about my mental health, his thoughts were anything to go by.

"I can help you, Bruce. I don't know how but I will" I told him.

He took off his glasses before rubbing his face, sighing.


	4. Miranda the Assistant

**Wow, it's been too long…anyway, I'm not dead, I've just had soooo much work to do. However, one more week and then I get a two-week holiday! Which means…. more updates! So this is a short update to tell you I'm still here**

"An assistant" He finally said, rubbing his forehead.

"Pardon?" I asked, somehow dazed by his answer.

"I'll agree to let you work as my assistant," he repeated, lowering his hand and sighing softly.

"What would I do?" I asked, curious about the job.

"Normal things like paperwork and recording data but I've set up a small clinic so I'll need you to help me with caring for the ill in the city I'm living in at the moment" he explained quickly.

"Which is where?" I asked, looking into his eyes. Bright, bold letters grew until the answer was written on his forehead.

Mexico.

My normal self would've groaned in response: I'm not the biggest fan of heat, or the sun for that matter, but if I showed any sign of hesitation or annoyance, he might think I'm not that desperate.

"Okay then" I nodded, forcing my inner thoughts down my throat.

"Obviously, you'll need a place to stay, so…for now, you can stay with me until we find you a place" he added nervously, emotions of discomfort fluttered in his eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you" I mumbled, dazed. It's like a fairy tale and he's the hero rescuing the damsel in distress. My inner self glared at being called a 'damsel in distress' but I couldn't think of a better description.

"You're putting up with me. That's enough" He smiled sadly, uncertain about something but his thoughts didn't focus on it.

"So, are we heading straight there, or…" I began as he shook his head, suddenly remembering.

"No, I need to pick up supplies from various places. It's going to take a while" he shrugged apologetically.

"I've all the time in the world now" I retorted as he stood up with the messenger bag still strapped over his shoulder.

"Well, then. Ready, Ms. Evrett?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Banner" I replied smirking, grabbing his hand as he pulled me up.

"This should be interesting" I heard him mumble behind me as we walked back out of the coffee shop and into the city.

"This way," he motioned down the street as we walked past the horde of people heading to the various office blocks.

"Are we heading to your car?" I yelled over the people as I gently pushed people out of my way.

"Yes" he yelled, focusing on getting past the people.

I had to force my way through the crowds to check his eyes every few minutes, making sure that he wasn't about to get angry.

I was like a mother looking after her son, except in a way; he was doing the same for me.

"So, where's are first stop?" I asked, dodging traffic as he just glided through the masses.

"Pharmacy" he replied, stopping outside said shop.

Politely, he held open the door as I threw myself inside, glad to be out of the crowds.

"I hope Mexico's less full," I mumbled, brushing off imaginary dust off my shoulders before following Bruce down the aisles.

"So, what do we need?" I asked, brushing over the various labels.

"Gloves, Painkillers, vitamins. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary" he brushed my question off, picking out random bottles from the shelves.

"Can't you get these in Mexico?" I asked, curiously.

"The city has a limited medical market so the prices are beyond anything I can come up with. The people of the city need medical service but they can't afford it" he continued.

"So you're the saint to help the innocent," I stated, helping him carry the items.

"More like the monster wanting to atone" he mumbled breathlessly. For some reason, it made me glare at him but he was too focused on his task to notice; his eyes fixed on the rows of labels.

"Right, that should be enough" he whispered to himself, leading me to the counter.

The cashier eyed us warily as she scanned over the items.

"Here," he handed over some sort of ID.

She glanced at it before realization hit her. She smiled up at Bruce before handing back his card.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Doctor" she nodded before confidently scanning the items.

"Doctor?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be registered to help the people" he shrugged, not feeling the need to explain as he handed the woman a few notes.

"A pleasure" she nodded respectively as he grabbed the bag and led me outside again. The sun was starting to set as the fog of the streetlights and the glowing windows lit the streets, along with lines of car lights.

"So when are we heading to Mexico?" I asked shyly, walking slightly behind him. I've only just realized that I'd been bombarding him with questions and I really don't want him to regret taking me with him.

"Can we make a deal?" he asked suddenly, spinning around to face me, which startled me and nearly made me jump back.

Regret flashed across his face before it was overcome with seriousness.

"Okay" I nodded, looking into his eyes for some clue. For some reason a barrier appeared in his thoughts. A mental block.

"I want you to hear my words, not my thoughts," he explained curtly.

I was stunned by the fact that he could resist my power; no one has ever done that before. What is with this man and constantly surprising me? I hope this isn't a regular occurrence…

"Can we leave the questions until we get to my car, please?" he asked, sharply.

His eyes had frosted over, giving him a cold glare that froze my movements.

He looked like a different person: so cut off, so emotionless, so distant.

"Uh…sure" I whispered quickly and dejectedly while desperately trying to separate from his gaze. Great, I've annoyed him, the only man on Earth who is a walking health hazard when he's annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to...well, this" he sighed loudly, motioning between us.

"I'm not used to company so my manners are lacking, to put it bluntly" he added, annoyed with himself.

"Of course" I nodded, understanding but still put out.

Is he always like this: a ticking time bomb?

"C'mon. I'll take you to my car" he mumbled, not wanting to start a conversation as we silently walked beside each other to the four-storey car park across the road from the pharmacy.

Far-reaching rows of car colours and models flanked us as the dim-orange lights barely illuminated them.

The clicking of our footsteps gave a shallow click in the air as he guided me to the other side of the car park before eventually standing in front of his car: a dark orange Hyundai Veloster.

I immediately recognized the model; it was my mother's car, even the colour was the same.


	5. A Car Drive in the Desert

**I am not dead, I am just dying by the amount of work I've had. You wouldn't believe it. So, anyway, sorry for the late update, but…here's an update!**

"Nice car" I commented dreamily as he pressed a button on his car keys, making the front lights flash brightly.

"Second-hand: Had to do a bit of work on it but it still has life in her" he remarked, sounding distracted as he shoved his messenger bag and the medical supplies in the boot. He kindly grabbed my suitcase and packed it in there as well before slamming the hood down.

I flinched at the noise, wondering if he was still mad at me.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled, stopping him, as he was about to get in the car; the roof of the car hiding his head as the muscles in his arms clenched while he gripped the roof.

"I just need to relax" he bit out, eerily calm.

"Do you want me to help?" I offered confidently.

"I'll be alright. I just need a few minutes" he nodded, lifting his head above the roof to smile at me before ducking back and sliding into the car.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it as I opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat, gently closing the door behind me.

The leather on the seats rubbed against my body gently, releasing my clenched muscles while I hoped it had the same effect on Bruce.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I know you feel uncomfortable so I'm sorry" I apologized, head down, staring at my hands and I twiddled my thumbs.

"I'm sorry for the outburst earlier; my social skills are a bit rusty" he retorted as I glanced up into his eyes, noticing the small green ring around the pupil.

I faked a yawn, trying to dispel the awkward situation.

"Well, I'm absolutely exhausted. Mind if I sleep for a while?" I asked sleepily, really pushing the act.

"No problem" he gave a chaste smile before turning on the car with revved to life before he slowly drove out of the cramped, narrow car park.

The slow and steady drive felt like gliding over the road as I fell into a blissful, although short, 'sleep'.

After a while, my 'dreams' became blank as the bumps of dirt roads jogged my head, making it bash into the window and forced me to 'wake up'.

I was trying to sleep to make Bruce more relaxed and less tense: our previous conversation when we were heading to his car hadn't helped anything.

"I know you're awake" he spoke suddenly as I peered at him with a half-lidded eye to see him with a small smile on his face.

"I was trying to sleep" I stretched, clicking my neck as I looked around: nothing but a road and desert was visible as the moon glowed in the sky with what looked like millions of stars surrounding it.

"It's beautiful," I mumbled, pressing my face against the glass to see.

"It's peaceful," he added, glancing in my direction.

I sat there awkwardly, trying to look into his eyes to see if I could ask questions without giving myself away.

"You can ask me," he mumbled, making me fix my eyes on the glove box in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm not used to asking" I squeaked, wringing my hands on my lap.

"Not much of a talker, then?" he asked.

"Not especially. I mean, they wasn't really anyone to talk to," I mumbled, biting my lip to repress any more information.

Instead, I brought the conversation back to him.

"How long?" I asked suddenly, wondering if he'd understand the question, which he didn't since his face turned into confusion.

"How long have you…had the gift?" I finished as his face relaxed in understanding.

"A few years now" he replied as if daydreaming.

"How did you get it?" I whispered, not wanting him to react badly.

"It's a long story" he tried ending the conversation but I selfishly denied him.

"It's a long drive," I argued gently as he sighed loudly before replying.

"I was in the military: we were testing experimental bombs. I had a gift for nuclear physics so I was tasked with overseeing an experimental gamma bomb. It was just a normal day and the experiment was going to continue as planned until some teenager got into the blast zone when we were about to set it off. I managed to get him out of the zone but I got caught in the blast so I was irradiated in gamma energy which turns me into…him" he explained simply as I admired his bravery.

"That was a noble thing you did, Bruce. I would probably be too scared to try, I'd just be yelling at him so there's no doubt you're a good man, Bruce" I encouraged him as he humorlessly laughed.

"Now the rest of the world fears me for it" he stated solemnly.

"If that was true, I doubt people would come to you for help" I lectured him, leaning on my arm against the small ledge next to the window.

"It's because they don't know what I am" he turned to face me fully, his features buried under shadow.

"You are a man who wants to help people" I replied curtly.

It was only then that I realized that the car had stopped.

"But who knows he'll end up hurting them" he retorted.

"That's why I'm here" I finished as we stared at each other.

"That's why they're after me" he stated eventually, crossing his arms while gazing out the window.

"Who is 'they'?" I asked confused.

"Military; police; anyone with a gun" he listed tiredly.

"That's impossible: how did you manage to get onto the plane? How do have a medical license? How come-"

"Fake IDs, the well-placed bribe; you must have heard of this before" he shook his head slowly before facing me again.

"I have spent four years hiding from them. I think I would've learned how to travel on a plane undetected by now" he finished before a wave of exhaustion overtook his body as he slouched, facing the road.

"Is it that easy?" I mumbled disbelieving.

"It never is" he replied gently before starting to drive the car again.

"You must have had a lonely life," I stated.

"It was better that way" he commented, checking the time on the dashboard.

"Was?"

"Well now I have an assistant and I can't exactly hide from you," he joked weakly. I grinned for a few seconds before relaxing into the chair.

"How do you control it?" I enquired.

"I can't. I've only been this way for a few years so I haven't had the chance" he explained.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that" I mumbled to myself, wishing I had a notebook with me to write this down.

I sighed loudly, staring out the window before I felt eyes on me. I glanced over to see him switching between watching the road and looking at me.

"Want to say something?" I asked loudly, fixing his eyes onto the road.

"I don't think bringing you with me was a good idea" he stated after a few minutes silence.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I panicked.

"No, but bringing you with me will only get you into trouble, or worse" he added grimly.

"Cheerful, aren't you?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Realistic" he corrected; silencing me.

I felt my eyes begin to droop as I shifted in the chair to try and get some sleep.

"Just don't leave me, okay?" I asked, quietly. It was silent for a few seconds, meaning he probably didn't hear me.

"Okay, I won't leave you" he replied just a quietly.

"Promise?" I added hopefully.

"Promise" I could hear a smile in his words as I drifted to sleep once again in a relaxed and calm mood; a small smile taking my features.

Many hours later…

Mumbling, my eyes fluttered open to bright, burning sunlight before slowly pushing away from my curled-up position in the car.

"Bruce?" I turned to face him, only to see he wasn't in the car and the door was wide open.

"Bruce!" I panicked, shooting up, ignoring the crippling pain at the sudden muscle movement, and began scanning madly over my surrounding, only to realize that we were at a gas station.

I sighed a shaky breath, calming down instantly at seeing the station's sign swing in the wind.

I eventually had a small laugh as I relaxed into my seat when I noticed Bruce in the rearview mirror, carrying a small bag to the car.

I grinned as he almost jumped into the car; setting the bag so it was leaning against the gear stick.

"Thought you might want a pick-me-up" he smiled as I pulled out a 7UP from the bag.

"7UP in the morning? Can't be good for you" I smiled gratefully as I almost drank the whole can in one go. I hadn't realized how parched I was.

"So what time is it anyway?" I asked, feeling regenerated as I placed the 7UP down and began working out the kinks in my limbs.

"9am" he replied as he started the car and slowly began to leave the area.

"That early?" I said astonished as we slowly fell into a comfortable silence as the small stones smacking against the front of the car took my attention.

"So are we nearly there?" I asked, looking back at my companion.

"A few more hours and we'll reach the outskirts of the city," he replied with a smile that told me he couldn't get home fast enough.

A few hours is a long time so I spent the time thinking up questions to ask him, leaving a few minutes in between so he didn't get annoyed.

"So, what's your home like?" I asked after half an hour of desert, except this time there were more gas stations and cars on the road, reminding me that I haven't completely abandoned civilization on this seemingly never-ending car drive.

"Well, I live on the outskirts so if your expecting something fancy, don't bother" he stated simply, leaning back in his car seat.

"At least tell me you have the bare essentials," I asked before trying to turn on the radio.

"Of course, and I'm lucky to have them" he added, noticing my exploration of his radio system.

"How do you turn it-" he cut me off by pushing the dial button in. Immediately after, the screen lit up.

"Oh" was all I said as I turn up the volume before looking for a radio station.

"Classical music…something foreign…here we go" I mumbled under my breath as I discovered a radio news channel.

"-And so far there have been no more sightings of The Hulk, who had recently destroyed a classified research lab earlier this week. Currently, the armed forces are on the lookout for-" Bruce almost broke the radio as he slammed the palm of his hand on the radio dial, switching off the report.

He sat silently and I didn't question his actions as we fell back into silence…well I didn't ask him _then._

"Are you ok, Bruce?" I asked, hesitating before laying a hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly but slowly relaxed.

"Better" he stated.

"I was meeting a colleague of mine in the lab after the people had left. We were trying to perform an experiment and it failed. I was…not happy about it" he answered my silent question, a hint of shame in his words.

"I'm sorry" was all I said.

"Not going to ask me what it was about?" he questioned me with playful suspicion as I smirked.

"Well f you insist…" I joked as we laughed. Time flew by after that, and it wasn't long before shacks in the distance came into view.

"There it is: home sweet home" he mumbled as we slowed to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as his eyes remained frozen on the road.

"We might have to make a quick detour," he explained before turning the car off the road and behind the shacks.

"I asked what's wrong but I might have an idea already" I added, images of rifles and military uniforms came into my thoughts like a slideshow.

We stalked around the buildings, searching for any sort of enemy as he pulled up in a back alley between two shacks.

"We're here," he said before climbing out of the car.

I quickly joined him but was almost thrown back by the putrid and extremely pungent smell.

"I don't want to know," I stated grimly, swelling with pity for the people living here.

"Can you help me carry these in?" Bruce asked before passing me a few heavy boxes.

"I'm your assistant, remember? Physical labor is practically in the title" I joked, struggling with the boxes slightly as he secured the car before leading me around to the front of the alley.

He pushed me behind him gently as he examined both sides of the street before allowing me out and up the small set of stairs.

He swiftly unlocked the door before leading me inside: it was incredibly dark but yet spacious with small chairs, tables and appliances scattered around the area, along with various amounts of lab equipment.

"Are the windows blocked out?" I asked, questioning the darkness.

"Naturally" he said before shutting the door, enveloping us in darkness before a flash of light illuminated the room.

"The covers over the windows block sunlight coming in and block light going out" he explained as I admired his handiwork: he really has thought about his cover.

"Helping the people here has build me a reputation: I've told them I'm being hunted by the government from false accusations and they've agreed to help hide me in exchange for my medical services" he continued, grabbing the boxes out of my hands before placing them on a nearby coffee table.

I couldn't help but become distracted by the amount of rubbish and items littered around the area; I felt like I was in a teenager's room, not the home of a scientist and a doctor.

"First things first: I'm cleaning up" I crossed my arms and frowned at the amount of dishes by the sink.

"I haven't had the time to clean up" he shrugged sheepishly as I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"You work, I'll clean" I stated, heading to the sink before halting.

"You wouldn't have a pair of gloves would you?" I asked sweetly as he eyed me questionably.

"What? I don't know where those plates have been!"


End file.
